


Lovers Thrice

by NevaRYadL



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Only rated teen for one suggestive exchange, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Arthur is warm and both Charles and Javier are freezing. Good thing all three of them are a thing.





	Lovers Thrice

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith/Javier Escuella
> 
> I just really love ot(+) and though that they would be cute all together

“Come here, honeysuckle.”

They still had a few days getting down the mountain. And sure it was warming up, but lord, there was still a foot of snow and ice outside and everyone was still shivering the worst at night when that damned sun left them for the moon. That meant hunkering down in the wagons as best they could, possibly finding warm bodies to huddle next to.

Arthur had two.

“You too, sugar, come here.”

Javier and Charles shuffled into the little wagon that hauled his things as well as munitions and such. Thankfully their little spats with the O’Driscolls had drained them of most of their bullets and their hurried running from Blackwater meant that they were down to the handful of guard rifles and their personal effects, so there was plenty of room for the three men to hunker down for the night.

“That’s it, that’s it,” Arthur said as he pulled them closer, Javier moving to curl up against his front and Charles curling around his back. The two liked to crack jokes that Arthur was something of a human fireplace, just always toasty to the touch and being near him meant sweating in any kind of heat. But they sure did not say much when it was cold out and they needed to get some sleep. Not that Arthur said much either, he took any excuse to cuddle his men.

“We really, really, need to get you thicker clothes or something,” Arthur said as Charles nudged the tent flap shut with his foot and Arthur pulled the blanket over the three of them.

“A thicker serape?” Javier chattered out.

“Yeah. Worry me to death about your being cold,” Arthur gruffed out. “You're thinner than me or Charles. Easier for you to get cold. And you weren't built for it. None of us are, but you especially.”

“He just needs to eat more,” Charles chuckled against the back of Arthur’s neck.

“Not all of us can be brick shithouses like you two,” Javier muttered, Arthur pulling the man closer until he could press the man’s face against his chest.

“Exactly why you need something thicker to protect you. Or maybe another shirt.”

“Sayin’ you want to put clothes on me?” Javier quipped, voice muffled from where he refused to take his face out of Arthur’s chest.

“We can always take them off later,” Charles suggested.

“It is too damn cold for you two to start getting randy on me,” Arthur chuckled. “Wait till we’re somewhere warm.”

Charles and Javier giggled quietly, snuggling closer to the warmth that was Arthur’s body.

Between the three bodies, they managed to warm up decently fast enough. Charles, worn out from the long day, was out like a light, Arthur knowing from the low and slow rhythm of his breathing. Javier took a bit too, nuzzling against Arthur’s chest, a hand at Arthur’s hip circling idly and slowly. Arthur nuzzled into his hair softly and sweetly.

“You good, honey?” Arthur murmured.

“Yeah… I love you, you know? Both of you… so much…”

“Mushy mood, huh?” Arthur smiled softly.

“Little bit,” Javier muttered.

“That’s what I love about you, honey. You’re just a big mushy romantic underneath the surface,” Arthur smiled. “You and Charles both, now that I think about it. Guess I have a type...”

Javier chuckled and snuggled closer.

And the three lovers fell asleep tangled together, warm and safe for the night.


End file.
